


Familia

by KitsuShel



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuShel/pseuds/KitsuShel
Summary: Family means everything to Emmett Cullen. What happens when a rival mob boss threatens those he holds dear?





	Familia

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for TwiFandomNews' The Mountain Man Contest, which was all about Emmett! It won second place in both Public & Judges votes. This one was a bit out of my wheelhouse, but I'm happy with how it turned out. I hope you enjoy it as well!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

* * *

 

**~ Familia ~**

_Father, father, unforgivable_

_This is my house, you made it personal._

_It's always trouble when they go too far._

_Nobody mention my familia._

Emmett Cullen smirks as he watches his wife move skillfully across the dance floor. Her long, lean body has the grace of a gazelle, shimmying and sliding to a Latin beat. Rosalie's blonde hair flows down her back like cornsilk, and his fingers itch to be running through the strands. He'd let her have her fun for now; she was his and would be coming home with him at the end of the night. He'd learned over the years not to piss her off by exhibiting "macho bullshit" behavior.

A man sits down in the seat across from him, blocking his view of the dance floor. Emmett glares at the stranger, wondering who would be stupid enough to bother him in the VIP section of his club where he was intentionally sitting alone. He glances over to the second floor entrance and meets the gaze of one of his security personnel who was supposed to be watching his back. Embry's eyes widen in surprise, which briefly turns Emmett's ire into curiosity. It isn't every night that someone slips past his guard dogs, so it is obvious that this newcomer isn't someone to be taken lightly.

"Who the fuck are you?" Emmett practically growls.

The man smiles, showing off a perfect set of shining, white teeth. His white blonde hair is cropped short, almost military style.

"Mr. Cullen," he says in a confident yet sinister voice. "My name is Royce King, and I have a business proposition for you."

Emmett leans back and narrows his eyes. The Swan Song is his refuge. Anyone who is anyone knows not to approach him here in regards to "business," especially during work hours.

"This is neither the time nor the place for business." Emmett reaches into his wallet and pulls out a business card before sliding it across the table. "Why don't you call my business partner and make an appointment."

The man's eyes flash with anger. "I've already tried that route, Cullen. Miss Swan keeps giving me the runaround. My employer is going to be greatly disappointed if I return to him with nothing."

"And just who the fuck do you work for?"

"Aro Martinelli," Royce replies in a smug voice.

Emmett takes a deep breath and sits back in his chair. That changes things. Emmett may have a handle on running shit behind the scenes of this little town, but even he'd heard of Aro Martinelli—a ruthless gangster from Seattle with a taste for blood.

"What kind of business proposition are we talking about?" Emmett asks warily.

Royce smiles sinisterly. "A simple request, really. Aro needs a shipment to come through your town. All he asks is that you help keep it safe and secure."

"What's in this shipment?"

Royce's ice blue eyes narrow. "That's none of your concern. Your only objective is to make sure our package has a safe passage through Forks from Port Angeles. Your brother is our biggest concern."

"My brother?" Emmett inquires, even though he knows full well what Royce is implying.

"Yes, your brother. Edward Cullen, assistant district attorney and lapdog of Mayor Swan." Royce pauses and raises an eyebrow. "If I'm not mistaken, your business partner is tied very closely to both of those men, isn't she? It would be a shame if something were to happen to the mayor's little girl."

It's difficult, but Emmett ignores the urge to laugh in this man's face. This guy has no idea what he's stepping into. None at all. Isabella Swan is one of the deadliest women he's ever met.

"You're serious right now? Sitting in this club—one named specifically after her—and you're going to threaten us? Do you have any idea what she could do to you with her pinky finger? She's not my right hand for nothing."

Bella was, in fact, much more than Emmett's right hand, considerably more.

Royce makes a show of raising his hands in peace. "I am making no such threat. Merely pointing out the dangers involved with playing both sides of the law."

The man leans back in his chair to gaze down at the dance floor. "Your wife is such a pretty little thing. I hear congratulations are in order."

At the mention of Rosalie and his unborn child, Emmett sees red. This motherfucker was already walking a thin line by speaking of Bella, but he's definitely crossed over it by even daring to breathe his wife's name.

Emmett slams his palms on the table in front of him. "If you ever fucking speak of my family again, I will rip you to fucking pieces. And I guarantee no one will ever be able to piece them all together."

Royce looks back at him, startled by the anger and venom in the larger man's voice. He quickly covers it up with his usual smirk, but Emmett saw the brief glimpse of fear.

"I think it's time for you to go, Mr. King."

Royce narrows his eyes and begins to speak again when both men's attention is drawn to the VIP door slamming open. His words are caught in his throat as he watches the goddess who is storming up to their table. He'd seen pictures of Isabella Swan, but nothing compares to her beauty in person. Her long mahogany hair is flowing free past her shoulders, shifting as she moves gracefully, albeit angrily, across the room.

Emmett is still seething from the man's previous comments or else he'd be smirking at Royce King's reaction to his business partner, who is more his best friend and little sister than anything else.

Bella strides up to the table, her ruby red lips are pressed together in a frown, and Emmett wonders what has his best friend in such a state. She looks mad as hell.

She stops at their table and glares at the man across from Emmett.

"Who is this?" Her voice is cold.

Emmett had almost forgotten about the trash in the opposite seat. He stands up and folds his arms over his muscular chest.

"This is Royce King. He brought a business proposition from Aro Martinelli." Royce stands hastily and offers his hand to Bella, giving her a charming smile. She takes it warily and proceeds to quickly narrow her eyes when he doesn't let go immediately.

"And he was just leaving," Emmett growls, causing Royce to drop his hand and shoot Emmett a brief glare.

"Yes, I was," Royce replies with the practiced ease of being a hired mouthpiece for a crime boss. "Shall I let Mr. Martinelli know to expect a call from you?"

Emmett shrugs noncommittally. "I'll let him know as soon as we've come to a decision."

Royce's smile turns cold. "Please keep in mind my words from earlier. They came directly from Aro himself." He turns to Bella. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Swan." He winks at her before turning and leaving the room.

Bella looks at Emmett with a disgusted look and pretends to gag. "What a smarmy asshole."

Emmett before sitting back down. "Yeah, total douchebag."

Inside of his head, he knows that King was full of bluster; he wouldn't be able to touch a hair on either of his girls' heads, but something nags at his gut. It's telling him not let his guard down about this situation. He glances down to see Rosalie sitting at the bar, nursing a glass of water and laughing with one of the bartenders who happens to be her cousin, Jasper.

Bella slides into the seat that King had just vacated. "What's this talk of Aro Martinelli? What did he want? I've been avoiding their calls like the plague. We're not getting involved in their drug shit."

Emmett looks back at the beautiful brunette across from him. As capable as Bella is, Emmett knows she's only human and has her weaknesses, her biggest one being his younger brother. She won't admit it, but she's head over heels in love with Edward. She refuses to give him the time of day. At least that's what they want everyone to think—everyone except him. Because Emmett knows their secret. He's seen Edward sneaking out of Bella's house in the early hours of the morning on more than one occasion.

"We'll get to that in a minute. First, tell me what had you spitting flames when you walked in here."

The fire returns to Bella's eyes as she takes a deep breath in and clenches her hands into fists on the table. "My father," she grits out, "is an insufferable asshole."

Emmett can't stop the laugh that booms from his mouth. "Tell me something I don't know, Birdie."

She glares at him, but Emmett takes it in stride because he knows he isn't the one she's angry with.

"He had the balls to lecture me about how I'm wasting my life away"—she unclenches her fist, only to squeeze it shut tightly again—"right in the middle of the fucking bullpen at the precinct." She shakes her head in disbelief. "Then he goes on and on about how poorly I treat Edward and that I need to get my head out of my ass to give him some redheaded grandbabies."

Emmett snorts. "Charlie has always thought that the sun shines out of my brother's ass, if you haven't noticed."

Bella rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I have. Trust me."

"He just wants his baby girl to settle down with a nice boy. Besides, isn't it every girl's secret desire to marry a man like dear old dad?"

Bella's face twists in disgust. "Edward is nothing like my father."

"Can you imagine Eddie with a pornstache?" Emmett guffaws and grips his stomach when it starts to hurt from laughing.

Bella shakes her head and tries to stifle a grin. If anyone knew how to cheer her up, it would be Emmett. She does smile softly, though.

"Thanks, Em," she says quietly. "He still shouldn't have said that shit right in the middle of the squad. My personal business is not water cooler gossip."

Emmett nods in agreement. "Was Edward there? Did he overhear?"

She shakes her head quickly. "No, and I'm kind of glad. He would've been pissed at my dad and said something defending my honor. That wouldn't have ended well."

Emmett stays quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts before speaking. "Yeah, I guess you're right. By the way, when  _are_ you going to put my brother out of his misery?"

A light blush forms on Bella's cheeks, and she looks down at her hands. She folds them together before looking up to meet her friend's gaze.

"I know you know, Em," she practically whispers. "I can't put him in that position or lie to him any more than we already are. If we're just fuck buddies, he has plausible deniability if shit ever hits the fan."

Emmett leans back in his chair and frowns. "Bells-"

"No." She cuts him off. "The  _Johnny Dangerously*_  shit works for you, Emmett. I can't separate my life like that. It's bad enough to do it with my Dad. I just couldn't do it with Edward."

Emmett rolls his eyes. "I fucking hate that movie."

Bella folds her hands together and leans toward him. "Then let's change the subject, shall we?"

Emmett takes a deep breath. "Martinelli wants us to guard a shipment coming through Port Angeles."

"You told him to fuck off, right?"

When Emmett stays silent, Bella narrows her eyes. In a hard voice, she repeats herself. "Right, Emmett?"

He looks up to meet her gaze, and she's shocked by the conflict she finds in his eyes.

"Not exactly," he replies.

Bella raises an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"I told him to fuck off at first, but then he threatened you."

Bella gives him an incredulous look. "What the shit, Em? I can fucking take care of myself."

He nods. "I know. That wasn't the part that made me hesitate." He pauses to swallow the excess moisture in his throat. "He brought Rosie into it."

Bella's eyes widen, and her heart races. In all of their business dealings, they've been careful about who they worked with. Anyone underhanded and shady was off-limits—for this very reason.

"I admit I hesitated. I think I'd fucking die if anything happened to her, especially now. You know how much this baby means to her."

Bella nods in agreement. "I'll stay by her side. No one will ever get close."

Emmett shakes his head and gives her wry smile. "You think Rose won't notice that you're suddenly up her ass? She'll know something is up right away. The last thing she needs right now is that kind of stress." His fist hits the table. "I could have fucking thrown that bastard off the balcony when he came out with that shit."

Bella smiles. "I can picture that easily." She bites her lips and looks down to the bar.

"I can keep her safe," she says with confidence. "I'll just tell her I need the girl time. It won't be too hard to convince her; it's not like I'd be lying. I've been wanting to break this off with Edward anyway, and I could never bring myself to stop being selfish. This would be my chance."

Emmett frowns. "Birdie. Are you sure you don't want to take the chance with Edward? I'm pretty sure you guys are soulmates or some shit."

Bella shakes her head. "I'm good with it, Em. Maybe a break will give me time to think about it more, but I'm sure it probably won't change my mind."

He nods solemnly. "It's your choice, Birdie. I understand that, but I don't like it."

Bella pats his hand gently. "And I love you for that, Emmett, but I'll be okay." She pauses for a moment. "As for this Martinelli business, are we in agreement? We tell him to go to hell, and we guard Rose just in case he's not bluffing?"

Emmett swallows the sudden lump in his throat. He has a bad feeling about this, but his rationale is that Bella is probably right.

"Okay. I'll talk to Sam and Embry about getting some extra security for the club as well. Don't be surprised if you see Paul tailing you once in awhile."

Bella laughs lightly. "As much as my pride wants to argue that I'm capable of taking care of myself, I understand. Aro Martinelli is a dangerous motherfucker. That's part of the reason we decided to not deal with him in the first place. Having Paul tail us on occasion is fine, and I'll have Seth come along any time we leave Forks."

She glances back down to the dance floor. "Why don't you go spend some time with Rosalie? I need to take care of some things myself."

Emmett's chest aches at the sad look that shadows his best friend's face. He truly does respect her opinion and doesn't want to push her, but deep down all he really wants is to knock some sense into her. He'd leave it alone for now, but he isn't sure how long he'll be able to keep himself from interfering.

_**~ Familia ~** _

Weekly dinners at the Cullen home have been happening for over twenty years, and Esme Cullen loves every moment of those Sundays when her normally quiet home is boisterous and full. She adores both of her boys along with the women in their lives. She had to admit that she would always be closer to Bella than Rosalie though. Isabella Swan had been a de facto member of their family since she'd been a little girl. Her already workaholic father threw himself deeper into his job when his wife, Renee, had run off to Florida with another man. Edward and Emmett were only a few years older than Bella, so they took her under their wing and protected their little swan. Esme had never been prouder of her children than the day the boys brought Bella home to dinner one night and announced she was now part of their family.

Esme Cullen is no fool. She knows the type of business that her youngest children run and the conflict that comes with her elder son being the assistant district attorney. She is no stranger to organized crime. Her father, Oscar Platt, is the main reason her children have followed the paths that they are currently on. The Platt family was one of the most feared and respected families on the East Coast, which was the main reason Esme went to college on the opposite end of the country. She doesn't regret that decision at all since it brought her to the love of her life, Carlisle Cullen. Her beloved husband had passed away from a heart attack two years ago, but he had given her the best years of her life.

Esme glances across the dining room table and smiles, seeing Emmett rubbing Rosalie's back unconsciously. The minute the almost six-foot blonde walked into his life, Esme knew he'd found his soul mate. Her gaze moves across the table to her other children. She can easily see their love burns brightly, but neither one will admit or give in to it, which makes her sad. She mentally curses out her father, certainly not for the last time in her life, she's sure.

She remembers the summers when he would come to visit. Bella and Emmett would be perched on Grandpa Oscar's knee, listening to wild tales about his "empire." Edward would be off somewhere reading, usually in his father's study, as Carlisle worked on cases for his firm. Her younger son had always wanted to be a lawyer, just like his dad.

Esme can feel annoyance radiating off of Edward as he and Bella argue quietly in hushed tones. His face is drawn tightly with his brilliant green eyes narrowed angrily. Esme wants to step in and break the tension, but she wisely holds back. She catches Emmett's eye, and he shakes his head softly, his eyes dull. Esme cocks her head to the kitchen door, beckoning her younger son to follow her out of the room. Emmett kisses Rosalie on the head and whispers something in her ear before following his mother into the study.

Esme leans against Carlisle's desk. "What's going on?"

Emmett shrugs. "Why do you think that?"

"Cut the bullshit, Em. Are you forgetting who you're talking to?" Esme responds, her voice indicating she isn't taking any shit.

Emmett sighs and folds his arms across his chest. "She's breaking up with him."

Esme blinks a few times in surprise. That was not the answer she was expecting.

"What? Why?!"

"Some thug threatened her and Rosalie if I didn't cooperate with his crew. You know, Birdie. She took it as just another sign she needs to push him away, not that she ever needs one; that girl is stubborn as a mule." Emmett rolls his eyes.

Esme rubs a hand across her eyes. She knows just how protective Bella is of Edward—to an extent that neither he nor Emmett will ever really understand. She remembers secretly burying the Stevens' mean old dog in their backyard after Bella exacted revenge on it for biting Edward's ankle when she was seven and bailing her out of jail when she was arrested for attacking Tanya Carpenter after she spread a rumor around the UDub campus that Edward had an STD, just because he turned down a date with the trollop. Charlie somehow made those charges miraculously disappear, and it was still a secret kept between the three of them.

When it comes to business, Bella is vicious and cunning, but she will always be Esme's little girl. She truly admires her adopted daughter's devotion to their family, even if it borders on the maniacal side. Where Emmett had been merely entertained by Grandpa Oscar's stories, Bella had been fascinated. While to outside world, Emmett is the one in charge of their business, only a select few know who truly is in charge. Bella is the brains and Emmett is the brawn of their operation. It had actually been Esme's idea when she stumbled across the beginnings of their scheming almost six years ago. She knew what they were planning, and while she didn't necessarily approve, she had knowledge from her younger years that could be of use to her children.

Bella is a strong, independent woman, and it's hard for her to even pretend to be submissive to Emmett. Most men who dabbled in their lifestyle were sexist and demeaning, so they'd never deal with a woman boss. She had balked at first, but eventually they agreed it would not only be safer, but more profitable if Emmett was the face of their business. It secretly gives Bella pleasure that those assholes were indeed dealing with a woman behind the scenes; they just didn't realize it.

"Why do I never get a say in anything, Bella?" Edward's loud voice comes from the hallway outside of the room.

Esme and Emmett look at each other before walking to the study door. In the hallway, just by the main entrance, Bella stands with her hands on her hips. Her eyes are hard and cold as she glares at the man she loves. It rips her up inside to push him away, but she knows that she won't be able to live with herself if anything were to happen to him.

"Because it's my fucking life and my decision, Edward."

Esme's heart cracks as she watches her son's demeanor shift. Edward's shoulders visibly sag as he lets his arms fall to his sides.

"Fine," he murmurs, shaking his head softly. "Have it your way."

He grabs his jacket off of a hook by the door and walks over to kiss his mother goodbye. Esme's eyes well up with tears as she recognizes the utter defeat in Edward's face.

"I'll call you this week, Ma." He speaks quietly as he leans down and gently places his lips to her cheek before striding out the door without a backward glance.

Esme feels a few tears slip down her cheeks as she turns to glance at Bella. The younger woman is still staring at the front door with a look of such devastation that it takes her breath away. Anger swells up in her gut, and her hands clench into fists.

"This is bullshit."

Both Bella and Emmett look at Esme in shock at hearing her speak in such a harsh tone. Esme walks over to Bella and grips her shoulders lightly.

"You love him. He loves you. Stop. Doing. This. To. Yourselves." Esme emphasizes each word of her last sentence with a gentle shake.

"You don't understand, Ma—" Bella tries to reply, her throat clogged with tears, but Esme cuts her off.

"I'm going to say one thing, and then the subject is dropped. Am I understood?"

Esme's voice commands such authority that all Bella can do is nod, her eyes wide.

"It's your life, and I know you're going to do what you feel is right, but"—Esme pauses and looks directly into Bella's eyes—"peaking as someone who has lost the love of her life, don't keep wasting time. Love. Live. Enjoy everything while you're still young. The rest of it is literal bullshit."

Esme drops her hands from Bella's shoulders and walks into the kitchen. Her five-months pregnant daughter-in-law is quietly sitting on a stool at the island, eating apple pie out of the tin with a spoon. Rosalie looks up and shoots Esme a guilty look, causing her mother-in-law to laugh. Emmett walks in and does a double-take. Rosalie shrugs.

"Whatever. You guys were busy, and the baby was hungry."

Emmett kisses her on top of her head before dropping onto the stool next to his wife. He gives her a pout and then opens his mouth for a spoonful. She laughs and slaps him on the shoulder.

"Ass. I'm not feeding you."

"I thought you could use the practice," he replies, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

Esme smiles to see at least one of her children is happy. She looks over at Bella standing in the doorway and holds her arms open as an invitation. The young woman rests her head on Esme's shoulder as she pulls her in for an embrace. Esme can feel her shoulder become wet with Bella's tears.

"Shh, sweet girl. It's going to be fine. I'm sure of it. Maybe not right away"—Esme consoles her little girl—"but I know you'll figure it out eventually."

"Thank you," Bella whispers.

Esme kisses her forehead. "I'm so sorry, darling. You know I love you both so much. It aches to see you both hurting."

Bella nods silently. There's nothing more she can say. She merely feels empty.

_**~ Familia ~** _

The next few weeks pass by in the blink of an eye. Edward and Bella have barely spoken, other than in passing. No words are exchanged between the Swan-Cullen's and Martinelli's crew. Emmett had been on edge for most of that time but is finally starting to relax and let his guard down. Rosalie has had a lot to do with that. As her pregnancy progresses, the happier her moods become. She's constantly amorous and, quite frankly, wearing her husband out.

A few days before her six-month check up, Emmett wakes up to his wife's mouth wrapped around his cock, her long blonde hair brushing against his hip bone. He lets out a groan as his fingers slide through her silky tresses.

"Get up here, woman," he practically growls.

Rose lets his dick slip out of her mouth with a pop and climbs slowly up his chest, trying not to put any pressure on her round belly. She leans forward and their lips crash together passionately, their tongues stroking and caressing. She pushes him back, and he sits up, surprise written across his face. It quickly turns to lust as she unbuttons her sleep shirt, throwing it to the floor, along with her camisole, and straddles his lap completely naked.

"Are you sure?" he asks, his breath ragged and husky. "The baby—"

"Do I fucking look sure, Emmett? Don't turn into a soft asshole now—not when I need you to show me how much you need me."

His hands caress her hips before one moves up and over her rotund stomach before cupping her bare breasts with his large hands, teasing her nipples with his thumbs and causing them to pebble.

"Fuck, you are the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen." His other hand leaves its grip on her hip to gently caress the swell of her stomach. "You are even more sexy with my kid growing in here." He kisses her slowly and gently.

Rose's hands tug at the hem of his shirt and Emmett reluctantly pulls his mouth away from hers to help remove it. With a whirl of movement, she soon finds herself laying bare underneath her equally naked husband. As he pushes into her warm depths, he takes a deep breath, feeling full and complete; like the world has suddenly tipped into balance. It's always like this with Rose. Every. Single. Time.

She wraps her legs around him and pulls him deeper inside. "Hard and fast, Em. We can do soft and sweet later."

"You keep running your mouth, babe, and you're going to get more than you bargained for." He snaps his hips into hers somewhat roughly, holding himself back from going full caveman on her because of the baby. If there's one thing he knows like the back of his hand, it's Rosalie's body and its response to him. She loves to be filthy during sex, so that's what he gives her.

"Fuck, you feel so good. I'm going to bury this cock so far inside you, you won't be able to stand."

Rose groans and arches her back, pressing her heels into his back. "Yeah, Daddy. Just like that. Fuck mama good."

They work together, pushing and pulling. She grips his hair as one of his large hands gently wraps around her throat. It's a minimal amount of pressure, but it's just enough to spur on Rose's climax.

"Emmett," she calls out as her legs begin to shake.

He falls over the edge right behind her when the walls of her pussy spasm around his cock.

After a few moments of catching their breath, Emmett slides his flaccid cock from his wife and eases next to her on the bed, pulling her into his arms. Rosalie curls against his side and rests her head on his shoulder. She lays her arm across his chest and absent mindedly plays with the smattering of hair across Emmett's chest.

"We're going to have to get creative in a few more weeks," Rosalie muses.

"Hmm?" Emmett hums, his mind not quite ready to form actual words yet.

Rose lifts herself up on an elbow and gazes down at her husband's blissed-out face. She smiles and shakes her head.

"I'm going to be as big as a house soon, so we're going to need to get creative with positions."

Emmett gives her a lazy grin. "Creativity has never been a problem for us, baby."

He reaches over to caress her belly. "And you're not going to be big as a house. You're perfect, and you're still going to be beautiful every single day, whether you're nine months pregnant, or a year from now. You're my Rosie, and you'll always be perfect for me."

Rose's eyes well with tears. Even after ten years of being together, Emmett can still melt her heart.

"I love you so much, Em." She leans down to kiss him sweetly.

"I love you, too, baby."

Emmett stretches and sits up. "I need a shower before heading to the club. Sam and I are meeting with a new supplier today. What are you guys up to?"

Rose lays back against her pillows and admires her husband's naked form as he stands and walks over to his dresser.

"Seth is going to drive Bella and me to meet your mom in Port Angeles to shop for the nursery. Bella is going to have to help keep me from buying everything in pink."

Emmett looks back to the bed and smiles at how happy and content his wife is. When the ultrasound technician announced they were having a girl, he had been equal parts elated and scared shitless about having a daughter.

"I'm going to need Birdie for a little bit this afternoon for some business."

Rosalie nods. "She told me she'd have to swing by the club on our way back."

Emmett lays his clothes out on the chair and makes his way over to the bathroom. At the door, he turns and gives Rosalie a wicked grin.

"Care to share a shower, babe?"

Rosalie didn't need to be asked twice. Emmett was surprised at just how fast a pregnant woman could move.

_**~ Familia ~** _

Later that afternoon, Emmett is on the main floor of the club, going over some plans with Embry and Sam when they hear a commotion from the side alley.

"Emmett! Help!"

His wife's animalistic scream from just outside the emergency exit cuts him to the core. It's as if he can physically feel her anguish in that moment. Without even thinking, he and his men are flying out the back door into the alleyway. Halfway down the block, Rosalie is on her knees, sobbing over someone, pressing her hands into a woman's gut as blood flows freely through her fingers. Rose whips her head to face the men, makeup mingled with the tears running down her face. The pure fear and agony on her face guts him.

"Help her!" she screams at the wide-eyed men.

Emmett looks closer and feels his stomach turn over. He falls to his knees and can feel tears sting his eyes.

"Fuck!" He runs his hands over Bella's body, assessing her wounds before turning back to his shocked men. "Don't fucking stand there! Call an ambulance! Call my brother!"

Emmett rips off his suit jacket, pressing it over the wound in his best friend's belly after moving Rosalie's shaking hands away. Bella's face is bruised, and there's blood under her fingernails. He felt a surge of pride that at least she took a piece of the scumbag with her.

"Fuck," he drags out in a hoarse whisper. "What happened, Rosie? Who did this?"

His wife's frightened gaze meets his, her ice blue eyes bloodshot from crying.

"I don't know!" she wails. "It happened so fast! Seth just dropped us off, and we started walking down the alley when this guy came out of nowhere and grabbed me. Bella ripped his hands off of me and stepped between us. She kicked his ass, Em. Left claw marks down the side of the asshole's face."

Rosalie pauses and swallows a sob. "She pulled a knife from her boot and stabbed him, but he was able to knock her sideways and pulled out a gun. Fucking coward literally shot her and ran away without looking back. It happened so fast, all I saw was blonde hair as he was running out of the alley."

"Fucking King," he grinds out through clenched teeth. "I'll kill him. I will tear his fucking body limb from limb."

Emmett reaches out to brush his fingers against Bella's cheek before checking her pulse. It's weak but there.

"Where the fuck is that ambulance!" he screams at his men, both still on their phones.

"The police and ambulance are on their way, Boss," Sam replies. "I can't reach Edward."

"Settle down, Em," a voice from the ground whispers before coughing.

He looks down into Bella's melted chocolate eyes and feels relief. That hope is soon squashed when she starts coughing again, this time spitting out blood.

"Birdie, shh," he murmurs. "Save your strength. You're going to be fine."

"Bullshit," she croaks. "Rose? Are you okay? Is the baby—"

Rosalie cuts her off, fresh tears streaming down her face while reaching out to push some of Bella's hair behind her ears. "I'm fine, Bella. The baby is good; don't worry worry about her. Listen to Em; save your strength."

Bella closes her eyes and sighs. "Tell Edward I'm sorry."

"You can tell him yourself, Isabella," Emmett commands. "We're not losing you."

His heart breaks as a sob rips from her chest. "I never told him I loved him, Em. Make sure he knows." She gasps again before painfully lifting her arm to place a hand on top of his.

"He knows, Birdie. The whole fucking town knows." Emmett tries to lighten the mood and laughs lightly.

Bella tries to smile, but it comes out as a grimace.

"Ohana," she struggles to say, but her breath gets caught in a wheeze before coughing up blood-coated spittle again.

Emmett feels a tear slip down his cheek. "Shut up, Bella. Don't you dare start quoting  _Lilo & Stitch._ You're not leaving us behind."

She tries to crack a smile, but the effort is too much. Her eyes close and her head lolls to the side. Emmett begins to panic. When he checks her neck, there isn't a pulse.

"No!" He cries out. "No, no, no, no."

Rosale sits back on her ass and pulls her knees up to chest, sobbing into her thighs.

Emmett's hands leave their place on Bella's abdomen and start chest compressions as sirens begin to sound closer and closer. In just a few minutes, which feel like an eternity, someone is pulling him off of her prone body as paramedics take over his attempts restart her heart. Everything else is a blur as he watches Bella being loading into an ambulance.

Emmett scrubs his hand across his face, wiping away his tears. A decision is made in that moment to set his grief aside for now. It is time for Royce King to meet his end. Aro Martinelli, too, if he had anything to do with this.

He turns to Rosalie, still crying on the sidewalk. He gently lifts his wife and holds her close.

"Shh," he whispers into her hair. "It's going to be okay."

After a minute, Rose settles down and wipes her face. "What do we do now?" she asks in a small voice.

Emmett swallows the lump in his throat. Rose doesn't need to know the details, so he decides to keep her in the dark about what he intends to do.

"You're going to the hospital. Bella and Edward are going to need you."

She looks up into his eyes, dread filling her stomach at the look she finds. "Em," she pleads, "don't do anything stupid."

He smiles slightly and places a kiss on her forehead. "Go. There's a medic over there waiting to check you out. Embry can take you to the hospital afterwards. Keep trying to get ahold of Edward. Let them look you over while you're there."

Rosalie nods and aquieses silently, more than likely in shock. After making sure that his wife is safely on her way to the hospital, Emmett turns to a detective who had been waiting patiently to take his statement. After that is out of the way, and Emmett is alone with Sam again, he turns to his most trusted man and gives an order.

"Time to call in the war dogs."

_**~ Familia ~** _

Hours later, Emmett is irate and frustrated. There is no word on King, no sign of him anywhere. It's ridiculous. The man had been stabbed and clawed across his face. Someone had to be protecting him, and Emmett is sure that person is Aro Martinelli. He'd already arranged a meeting between himself and Aro in Seattle a few hours from now. He'd get his hands on King, one way or another.

For now, though, he just wants to be by his best friend's side. He heads into Bella's hospital room, only to freeze at the sight of his brother sleeping with his head on her lap. Emmett swallows the sudden lump in his throat before closing the door behind him quietly and stepping closer to the bed. His gaze shifts from Edward to their entwined hands, then finally up to Bella's peacefully sleeping face. As he looks over and watches her heart beat rhythmically on the monitor, some of the weight lifts off of his shoulders. She's alive and breathing on her own. It's more than he expected. Looking down at his hands, Emmett can still see her blood dripping from them, even after having scrubbed them several times already.

Edward groans slightly and stretches as he sits up. His eyes meet his brother's, and the room fills with tension. Fresh guilt rips through Emmett as his brother glares at him.

"Who the fuck did this, Em?"

"I don't know, but I plan on finding out," Emmett answers, stretching the truth slightly.

Edward narrows his eyes. "Don't you dare. Don't fucking lie to me. Not about this."

Emmett reaches out to squeeze his brother's shoulder in comfort. "Look, I have an idea, but it's not certain. I'm heading up to Seattle soon to see if I can find some answers."

"I'm going with you."

Emmett blanches. "No, man. You stay by her side. I'll do everything I can and call you as soon as I know anything."

Edward shakes his head in frustration. "Do you guys really think that little of me? That I'd be so clueless as to what you've been up to?"

Emmett takes a step back in surprise. "What are you talking about, Ed?"

"You think I don't know about your side "business," Em? It's my job to know what the hell is going on around here. I just chose to look the other way because you've never done anything blatantly illegal."

Emmett plops down in the chair next to his brother, stunned.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Edward's eyes move over to gaze sadly at Bella's face. "Because I was willing to do anything to have her in my life. I wanted whatever pieces she'd share with me."

Emmett's heart aches for these two, but he can't let that distract him from more pressing matters right now. "Regardless, it's not a good idea. You need to be here. Yours should be the first face she sees when her eyes open."

Edward looks at him, his eyes dull and bleak. "She wouldn't want me here. She's barely spoken to me in weeks."

Emmett rolls his eyes. "Look, I'm going to give it to you straight. I don't have time for your emo crap right now. Same goes for her." He jerks his head in Bella's direction.

"She loves you. You're in love with her. When she opens her eyes, kiss and make up. Mom was right. Time is too fucking short for bullshit."

"You really think she loves me?" Edward's gaze is full of hope.

His brother resists the urge to roll his eyes again. "You two are ridiculous, you know? Of course she loves you."

Emmett leans over and kisses Bella on the forehead. "Wake up soon, Birdie. I'll handle this shit," he murmurs low enough for Edward not to hear.

He stands up straight and nods at Edward. "I'm heading out. Call me if she wakes up before I get back, okay?"

"I promise," Edward replies solemnly. "You do the same. Let me know when you find the fucker."

"I will. Someone better bless his soul when I find him, though."

_**~ Familia ~** _

Aro Martinelli sits behind his large oak desk, looking smug and confident. It was irking Emmett. He wanted nothing more than to wipe the look off his face with his fists.

"I assure you, Mr. Cullen, Royce was nowhere near Forks yesterday. He was here in Seattle on important business for me."

Emmett is still dead sure that Royce King had been the one to attack his wife and best friend. The security camera footage didn't provide the best angle, but it was more than enough to confirm his suspicions.

"Then you wouldn't mind bringing him into our discussion? I'd like to see him with my own eyes."

Aro smiles indulgently. "Of course, my friend. I'll get him here right away."

Emmett sits back in the comfortable chair across from Martinelli and feels his patience wear thin with Aro's small talk while they wait for King to show up.

"I am truly sorry to hear about your partner's attack. I give you my word, Emmett, it did not originate from my family."

Emmett narrows his eyes at the man across from him, wary that he's unable to ascertain if he's being sincere or just a good liar. It could go either way. Just as he's about to comment, there's a knock at the door before it opens slowly.

Royce Kings slinks into the room, looking like he's been through Hell. There's a bandage on the left side of his face and bruising along his jaw.

"You wanted to see me, Boss?"

Aro's jaw drops at the state his man is in. It makes Emmett feel better that he might not have truly known of King's actions. Royce glances at the chair, and his face dramatically pales at the sight of Emmett Cullen. Even though his blood is boiling, Emmett tries to play it cool.

"Wow, you look like you got the shit beat out of you, Royce. How'd that happen?"

Royce visibly swallows and rubs his face. "Mugger."

Emmett glares at the blonde. "Mugger, huh? She must've been vicious as shit."

A look of panic crosses Royce's face before he looks to Aro. "Boss? What's going on?"

Martinelli's face falls. "What have you done, nephew?" he asks harshly. "You attacked a woman with child? Shot another? Why?"

Royce's eyes widen. "Uncle Aro, Isabella Swan attacked  _me_! I merely wanted to extend another proposition for the Denali transport."

Emmett is on his feet and across the room in a flash, his forearm pressed against Royce King's throat. "Keep her name out of your mouth," he growls.

Royce coughs, trying to pull air into his lungs. "Uncle! Help!" he wheezes.

Aro closes his eyes and shakes his head slowly. "You have dug your own grave. I wash my hands of this situation."

He stands and walks toward the door, stopping to give Emmett a somber look. "I give you my blood in return for the grievances my nephew has inflicted upon your family."

Aro turns and leaves the room without a backward glance. A few drips are heard hitting the floor causing Emmett to glance down and notice that the front of Royce's pants are soaked. A feral grin flashes across his face before knocking King out cold. He opens his phone to dial Sam.

"I have King. Make sure everything is ready when we arrive."

_**~ Familia ~** _

When Emmett walks into Bella's hospital room, a grin stretches across his face. Rosalie is sitting next to the bed, talking animatedly with her hands while Bella laughs. Edward is sitting on the bed as well, his arm curled around Bella's shoulders. Emmett leans against the doorjamb, just taking in the scene. Things had gotten messy in Seattle, and he'd had to stay a few days longer than he originally planned, but it was well worth it. Royce King would never be heard from again.

Bella looks up and catches Emmett's eye. Something unspoken passes between them, and she nods in silent understanding, instinctively knowing that everything was going to be fine. Rosalie turns her head in his direction and jumps up when she sees her husband. Emmett strides over and wraps his arms around her before dropping a kiss on the top of her head. He sits down in the chair Rose had just vacated and pulls her down to sit on his lap. His wife rests her head on his shoulder, snuggling up against him.

Emmett looks at his brother's peaceful smile and motions between him and Bella. "Y'all got your shit together now?"

Edward shakes his head as Bella rolls her eyes. "Yes, Dad," she replies sarcastically.

Emmett grins, his heart lighter, now that he can see his best friend is feeling well enough to bust his balls.

"So, what now, Birdie?"

Bella shrugs and leans into Edward. "I don't know, Em. Maybe we can try going fully legit. It really shouldn't be that difficult."

Emmett raises an eyebrow. It's nothing he hasn't thought about before. He just never brought it up because he thought Bella would shoot him down.

"Not that I disagree or anything, but what brought this on? Did you see the light?" Emmett jokes, but inside his heart, he's stone cold serious.

"I mean, we aren't really that far off, more like kids playing with their parents' toys. It was exciting at first, but it's gotten tiresome over the years. Plus, you're going to be a dad, and I'm going to marry the ADA. Total conflicts of interest."

Emmett's eyes widen, and his gaze shoots over to his brother. Edward smiles softly and nods before holding up Bella's left hand which is now adorned with Grandmother Platt's ring. When they first got engaged, Emmett had given Rosalie Grandma Cullen's ring at his mother's insistence.

He lets out a low whistle and grins. "Look at us, Birdie. Becoming responsible adults."

Bella scoffs. "We already were, Em. Some of us just couldn't see past their own bullshit apparently." She looks up at Edward and places her hand on his cheek.

It's strange for Emmett to see these two being openly loving with each other—strange, but good.

Emmett stretches his legs out and tries to stifle a yawn. It's been a long few days, and he's barely slept. Now that he feels content and happy, he could probably sleep for a week.

Rosalie smiles at him and rubs his shoulder. "Maybe we should head out, babe? I could use a nap, and it looks like you could, too."

Emmett leans forward and kisses her softly, then helps her to her feet. He leans over and kisses Bella's cheek and shakes his brother's hand before he and his wife head out of the hospital. When they make it to where Sam is waiting with their car, Emmett pauses and closes his eyes. He breathes in deeply the springtime air and feels the sunshine warm his face.

He is glad to be getting out of the illegal side of their business, but he wouldn't delude himself that there would never be darkness to touch their lives. The last look on Royce King's face crosses his mind briefly. He strengthens his resolve as he opens the door to help Rosalie inside. He'd do everything in his power to make sure no one ever messed with his familia again.

**~ Familia ~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Johnny Dangerously was an eighties movie starring Michael Keaton as a respected businessman who lived a double life as a gangster, but whose family unaware. He helped put his brother through law school, who then went on to become the DA. It's set in the 1940's and I used to watch it with my grandmother, so it brings back fond memories of laughing with her at the goofy humor.
> 
> A huge thank you goes out to ChayaSara for beta'ing this for me! She's always so patient and amazing! Also, thanks to the amazing TwiFandomNews for hosting The Mountain Man contest, and all of those who took the time to read, review, and vote!
> 
>  [](http://s28.photobucket.com/user/kitsumichele/media/IMG_1004.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> The soundtrack to Spider-Man: Into the Multi-Verse was played heavily during the writing of this fic, especially Familia and Scared of the Dark. https://youtu.be/wq1LjCeS8Fg


End file.
